Come Raggio Di Sol
by ImmortalButterfly459
Summary: The song ended and everyone sat there for a moment as it sunk in. We had just witnessed something marvelous. I didn’t realize I was crying. Nor did I notice everyone else had been brought to tears as well. All I knew at that moment was, I truly loved him.


**It was nearly 6pm. I was running late. Stupid homework, stupid library! God I fell asleep and almost missed my brothers big moment. I ran as fast as I could towards the music hall, and thankfully there ahead of me was who this was all for, walking with his head down towards the 3rd**** music room.**

"**Kaoru! Wait up!" I yelled running as fast as I could. He turned around, eyes lighting up reached his hand out for me and I gladly latched onto it.**

"**What took you so long? I thought you were going to miss it." He smiled as we walked towards the room hand in hand.**

"**I'm sorry, I fell asleep at the library. I woke up just in time and ran up here so I didn't miss it." I apologized and he graciously laughed. He was always so cheerful even when I messed up. I loved that about him. **

**When we entered the 3****rd**** music room everyone was already waiting. Tons of fan girls lined the walls and filled the seats. I could see the whole of the host club at the front of the room talking quietly amongst themselves. **

"**Well this is where I bid you adieu, and good luck!' I told him kissing his hand lightly, he laughed and walked towards the back stage, the girls in the surrounding area screamed and I had to cover my ears.**

**I sat down in my assigned seat between Tamaki and my crush Haruhi for the very special event. We had hired a local choir to entertain the ladies this evening. I was surprised to find out that my brother had wanted to sing as well. Kyoya thought it an excellent idea, since it would help bring in more profits. I had no idea my brother could even sing, and it broke my heart a bit when I found out there was something about him I didn't know. It felt as if recently we had been drifting apart and It saddened me to no end, but if this was what he wanted then I would do anything for my brothers happiness. **

**The curtains opened on the stage revealing a handful of boys and girls wearing different outfits from the medieval times. Leave it up to Tamaki to put in some cosplay at an event like this. Then they started to sing. It was gorgeous. Melodious sound drifted from their voices making the most beautiful music I had ever heard. They had stated out on confutatis from Mozarts requiem. It was powerful and breathtaking. After that song they started on another and again I was swept away in music form Mozart, Lacrimosa. A song so sad it made you want to cry. They finished off the set with Domine Jesu, another Mozart song. At the end of their last song everyone stood up and applauded. They were truly remarkable. Tamaki stood up to announce that my brother would be performing next.**

"**Thank you ladies for joining us this evening. It is my privilege to announce our final performer tonight. He is none other than our very own Kaoru Hitachiin from the host club." Kaoru walked on to the stage and bowed, while Tamaki took his seat at the piano. I listened with abaited breath as Tamaki started playing, then came Kaoru's entrance and tears were brought to my eyes at my brothers angelic voice. **

"**Come Raggio di sol, mite e sereno, come raggio di sol, Mite e sereno, Sovra Placidi flutti si riposa Mentre del mare, Mentre del mare, nel profondo seno **

**Sta la tempesta ascosa.**

**Cosi riso talor gaio e pacato, Di Contendo, di gioia un labbro infiora,**

**Mentre nel suo segreto il cor piagato**

**S'angoscia e si martora.**

**The song ended and everyone sat there for a moment as it sunk in. We had just witnessed something marvelous. I didn't realize I was crying. Nor did I notice everyone else had been brought to tears as well. All I knew right at that moment I was truly in love with my brother. I had a crush on Haruhi, but she could never look as beautiful in my eyes as Kaoru did at that very moment. The crowd finally broke out into the loudest cheering I had ever heard. Kaoru bowed and I saw something sparkle and hit the ground. I knew Kaoru was crying. Tamaki joined my brother on stage and they took their last bows before stepping behind the curtain. I felt a hand touch my arm and I looked down at the tear streaked face of Haruhi.**

"**You need to find your brother." I gave her a puzzling look and she shook her head. "He was singing about you. He loves you Hikaru and He thinks you love me. You need to find him and tell him the truth." My eyes widened in surprise as she told me what the song had translated too.**

**I stood up and ran towards the back to find my beloved brother before I could even register what I was doing. I looked around the backstage my eyes scanning for him, but he wasn't there.**

"**Tamaki sempai. Where's my brother?" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and pointed over to a corner where a door I had never seen before was. I walked over and opened it slightly, there on the floor was Kaoru sobbing quietly into his hands. My heart went out to him and I automatically walked to his side. He looked up startled.**

"**Hikaru?" I kneeled down beside him and pulled him gently into my chest, rocking gently to soothe his worries.**

"**Haruhi told me what the song meant." I said. He blushed and looked at his hands. I lifted his head back up to look deeply into his eyes. "What is it that you want Kaoru?" Tears clouded his eyes once more making their way down his perfect face. "Tell me what you want." He sobbed more.**

"**I can't Hikaru. Because it will never be. I've already accepted that fact. The spell has broken and all I have left is a rotting old pumpkin." I raised my eyebrow at the pumpkin comment, but decided against saying anything. I looked into his eyes once more before making my life altering decision. I kissed my twin brother on his soft warm wet lips for the first time in our lives. **

**His eyes shot open in surprise, but gradually he relaxed into it kissing me back hesitantly. I pulled away looking at my brothers awed expression and smiled.**

"**Tell me please Kaoru, what is it that you want?"**

"**I want…I want…" I urged him on with my eyes, waiting anxiously for his answer. But he stopped.**

"**how can I make you happy for the rest of our lives, if you won't tell me what you want?" I asked again desperation filled my voice. Had I made the right choice? Or had I just ruined the little shred of our real brotherly love with my rash actions. He looked at me tears still present.**

"**I want YOU Hikaru." His words made my heart soar out of my chest and into the heavens. I had never been so happier in my entire life. I had made the right choice and I knew that we had finally found our soul mates. The one person in both our lives who had been there through everything. As I pulled him in for another passionate kiss my mind replayed the lyrics which Haruhi had translated for me and tears of joy fell to the earth.**

**See how the sun's clear rays radiant and lustrous**

**Dance and play on the billows gently surging while**

**Far below them raging even so tho'on my face a smile**

**Be creeping sweet contentment a mask of pure enjoyment **

**while in secret chambers the heart lies **

**weeping in grief and woe and torment.**

**THE END**

**AN: Short story I just had to write. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
